The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers.
Providing a back-up uplink in a system is desirable. However, when broadcasting satellite television signals, an error may occur in the receiving system when switching to the back-up system. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method to switch between a primary site and a diverse site without causing an error at the receiving device.